The present invention relates generally to trailer hitch receivers and, more particularly, to a trailer hitch receiver incorporating an integral utility light which may be selectively activated to illuminate the hitch receiver so as to aid an individual in connecting a hitch bar in the hitch receiver, a hitch ball to the hitch bar and/or a trailer to the hitch ball in darkness or under low ambient light conditions.
It has long been known to construct towing hitches that are mounted to vehicles in order to allow the towing of trailers or the like. In recent years, such hitches have been designed to include a receiver box having a rearwardly directed opening or cavity for the receipt of a hitch or draw bar that carries a hitch ball or other means allowing connection to a trailer. Examples of such a structure include U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,837 to Reese and U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,198 to Borchers, both owned by Reese Products, Inc., the Assignee of the present invention.
It is common practice for operators to remove the hitch bar and ball assembly from the receiver box when the vehicle is not being utilized to tow a trailer. Under these circumstances, the hitch bar must, of course, subsequently be reconnected in the receiver box in order to allow trailer towing.
Over the years, towing balls of various diameters have been used in towing trailers and several industry standard sizes (e.g. 1xe2x85x9exe2x80x3, 2xe2x80x3, 2xc2xcxe2x80x3 and 2{fraction (5/16)}xe2x80x3 in diameter) are now in frequent use. As a result, it is not uncommon for a single towing vehicle to be used to tow various trailers where those trailers are equipped with socket assemblies adapted for operative connection with towing balls of different diameters. Thus, it is often necessary to change the towing ball on a hitch bar or ball mount of a weight distributing hitch receiver to fit the socket assembly of the trailer to be towed and thereby meet application needs.
Further, once the hitch bar is properly installed in the receiver box and the towing ball of proper size is mounted to the hitch bar (or ball mount in the case of a weight distributing hitch receiver), it is necessary to connect the trailer to the hitch ball. It should be appreciated that anyone or all three of these tasks are difficult and inconvenient to perform in darkness and/or low ambient light conditions. Further, it is difficult or impossible for an individual to hold a flashlight while making the necessary manipulations to complete the desired connections. Accordingly, a need is identified for a trailer hitch receiver incorporating an integral utility light that will light the hitch receiver box area and provide sufficient hands-free illumination to allow full visual observation during the connection process.
Advantages and other novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned with the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects, and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention as described herein, an improved trailer hitch assembly is provided. The trailer hitch assembly includes (a) a central frame member, (b) at least one mounting bracket carried on the central frame member for securing the central frame member to the vehicle, (c) a hitch receiver box carried on the central frame member and (d) a utility light carried on the hitch assembly for lighting an area including the hitch receiver box. Preferably, the utility light includes an activation switch. The light may be powered by a separate battery carried on the trailer hitch assembly, or the device may include an electrical plug for drawing power from the battery of the towing vehicle.
In addition, the trailer hitch assembly may also include a safety chain plate carried on the central frame member. Such a safety chain plate includes apertures for receiving safety chains for connecting the trailer to the trailer hitch assembly and, therefore, the towing vehicle. Still further, the trailer hitch assembly may also include a pair of tow hooks and/or a pair of accessory ports connected to the central frame member. The accessory ports may receive various towing accessories such as a bike rack, snow board rack, ski rack, cargo carrier or other such accessory device known to those skilled in the art.
The present invention may also be described as a method of illuminating an area of a trailer hitch assembly. The method comprises the steps of mounting a utility light to one of the trailer hitch assembly or a towing vehicle to which the trailer hitch assembly is connected. Additionally, the method includes the step of activating the utility light as well as the step of directing illumination from the utility light over a work area including the hitch receiver box.
Advantageously, by providing appropriate illumination in accordance with the present invention, the vehicle operator maintains two free hands for manipulating tools and components as necessary to complete the connection of (a) a hitch bar in the receiver box and/or (b) a hitch ball of desired size to the hitch bar or ball mount head of a weight distributing hitch and/or (c) the trailer to the hitch ball for towing of the trailer behind the towing vehicle.
Still other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in this art from the following description wherein there is shown and described two possible embodiments of this invention, simply by way of illustration of two of the modes best suited to carry out the invention. As it will be realized, the invention is capable of other different embodiments and its several details are capable of modification in various, obvious aspects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and descriptions will be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.